


Ad Maiora

by RLandH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death In Dream, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamworld, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Grisha yeager is not an evil man, Italiano | Italian, Mess, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, dream - Freeform, grisha blames himself
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: [Spoiler!|Centric!Grisha|Spoiler volumi 21-22]Nel buio oscuro della notte, la prima cosa che Grisha riesce a vedere è una bambina.Davanti a lui. Ha un sorriso piccolo e timido che si va delineando.Una OS su uno dei personaggi che più ho amato di SNK, ovvero, Grisha Jaeger ed il suo torbido mondo onirico composto dai rimpianti e le promesse, scaturite da quel giorno. E le persone che nel bene e nel male ne sono stati parte.(Faccio schifo a fare le presentazioni)Comunque tanti spoiler.





	Ad Maiora

**Author's Note:**

> NB. Ho preferito mettere le note in cima che sul fondo per un motivo prettamente artistico. Solo che metterle qui mi “castra” da possibili spiegazioni, dunque lascio tutto a voi.  
> Dicendovi che certi dettagli sono volutamente sbagliati in certi determinati punti (Come i colori degli occhi).  
> La ff trova spazio tra l’Incontro di Grisha con i Reiss a quello con Eren.  
> Il titolo vuol dire “Per le cose più grandi” (Si, così sintetici i latini)  
> E si, ehm, spero che a qualcuno piaccia.  
> Baci  
> RLandH

Ad Maiora

 

_“Se tu e tua sorella non foste mai usciti … Tua sorella sarebbe una donna adulta ora, magari sposata. Probabilmente avrebbe perfino dei figli […] Ma tu hai oltrepassato il muro”_  
(Snk, capitolo 88)

 

Nel buio oscuro della notte, la prima cosa che Grisha riesce a vedere è una bambina.  
Davanti a lui. Ha un sorriso piccolo e timido che si va delineando.  
E poi è una donna giusto il tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
Ha occhi grandi e luminosi, pieni di vita, di gioia e amore. Sono curiosi e sognatori.  
Cappelli scuri e lisci, la donna è bella, quello è il primo pensiero, una di quelle bellezze vere. Incantevole e delicata, poi assottigliando lo sguardo nota che sia eterea e forse un po’ opalescente.  
La donna sorride ancora e Grisha si rende conto che e a lui che sorride.  
Poi la nota: la stella, con le sue acuminate nove punte, lì sulla fascia che lei indossa al braccio.  
E tutta l’aurea favolistica comincia ad appassirsi in un torbido incubo.

I vestiti di lei cambiano, come cambia tutto ciò che gli circonda.  
Grisha sa esattamente dove si trovano, riconosce gli infissi, le panche, le finestre opache. Ma non riesce a ricordare.  
È passato tanto tempo e sembra di guardare il mondo in una foto seppia.  
La donna guarda Grisha, gli occhi non sono cambiati, sono sempre grandi e luminosi, occhi felici di una bimba, incastrati su un volto di donna.  
I capelli sono sistemati bene, il collo e sottile, c’è maturità che si dipana e si scolpisce davanti a lui.  
Lei è vestita d’organza, con una mano sottile tiene l’abito d’avorio.  
E suonano le campane.  
Sorride a Grisha, mentre un uomo vecchio l'accompagna all'altare, anche lui Grisha è certo di conoscerlo.  
Ma deve scavare così in profondità in lui da rischiare di affogare nelle sue memorie.  
L’uomo vecchio le sorride, le parla, lei ridacchia, guarda ancora Grisha, strizza un occhio e poi prende le mani di qualcuno che non ha volto.  
Grisha per la prima volta si accorge di quanto siano verdi e scintillanti come foglie quegli occhi.

Tutto cambia.  
I colori sono torbidi e fumosi.  
La donna c’è ancora però. E’ un po’ più vecchia ed un po’ più stanca. I suoi contorni sono imprecisi e la sua pelle è pastosa. La vede ancora. Grisha deve sforzarsi per delineare ogni dettaglio, si rende conto che sembra quasi che lui la stia creando.  
Ma lei è lì ad un palmo dal suo naso. Si ferma, incantato, nel vedere il movimento dei capelli, spostati da una brezza leggere, che si scontrano sulla sciarpa sanguinea.  
Indossa un cappotto scuro, la stella è ruggente sul suo braccio.  
Grisha abbassa lo sguardo, seguendo le sue braccia. Due bambini, uno per lato, sono aggrappati alle dita sottili della donna.  
"Guardate: i dirigibili!", Esclama lei, ha una voce fresca ed allegra. Con gli occhi guarda il plumbeo cielo, così la seguono i bambini e così la segue lui.  
"Te li ricordi Grisha? Da bambini adoravamo vederli", questa volta, per la prima volta, la donna parla con lui. Non ha più gli occhi verdi e luminosi, sono ombrosi, tristi, affetti da una malinconia che potrebbe inghiottirlo. E sono neri come i cieli senza stelle.  
"Si Faye", conferma e _ricorda_ lui. Sorride appena, con un tremore.  
"Come quella volta che abbiamo oltrepassato il muro", gli rammenta sua sorella.

Grisha rimembra le parole di Gufo, riverberano nella sua memoria, come un eco lontano all’inizio, poi sono nitide come una lama nel petto. Un’altra vita, un altro tempo …  
 _C’è solo un modo per ripagarli_.

I bambini di Faye lo guardano. Sono i suoi - suoi di Grisha - perché Faye non ha avuto figli e mai ne avrà.  
Eren che somiglia tanto a sua madre ed ha lo stesso sguardo dell'uomo di cui porta il nome.  
Zeke ed è un bambino come suo fratello, come l’ha visto l’ultima volta Grisha, perché non riesce ad immaginarlo adulto e somiglia a lui, perché non riesce a pensare a Dinah senza crollare.  
"Mi dispiace di averti portato fuori", piange cadendo sulle ginocchia. Faye lascia le mani dei bambini ed accarezza il suo volto gentile, adesso è bambina.  
Perché Faye _era_ una bambina che non è mai divenuta donna, perché Grisha la ha condannata a morire giovane.  
"Per la libertà", sussurra Faye. E lui si chiede come dopo tutto quel tempo riesca ancora a ricordare la sua voce, il suo odore, il suo viso.  
Faye sfuma, per lasciare posto a tutto il resto.  
Vede il cancello.  
Vede Eren Kruger.  
Vede Dinah.  
Carla.  
Zeke.  
La piccola Mikasa.  
Eren  
Grisha è stato un padre orribile.Si sveglia con i sudori freddi e Frieda Reiss ancora vorticosa verso dentro di lui, che vuole adempiere alle sue volontà.  
Faye è venuta a ricordargli la promessa fatta quel giorno.  
È stato un padre orribile per Zeke.  
Gli dispiace doverlo fare anche con Eren - almeno si consola, pigramente, che Eren voleva sceglierla lo stesso quella vita.  
Forse è per il suo nome, pensa.  
Deve andare.  
Non ha più tempo.  
È disposto ancor a una volta a passare il muro.

“Per la libertà”.


End file.
